Don't walk away
by Rin Harui
Summary: Gokudera is feeling upset over a conversation he overheard. He then decided to leave Namimori. How would Tsuna react? I am horrible at summary..


Warning: I am sorry for any OOCness as this is my first attempt at 5927. And I apologize for my grammar and my failed attempt at describing and fluff. (: And if my story is lengthy.

I think that the ending seems rush..

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to the Great Amano-sensei~

------

Gokudera was just rolling about on his bed while trying his best to fall asleep. He was starting to sweat from head to toe, the sticky and suffocating air in his room further escalating his feeling of being restless. Deep in thoughts, Gokudera began wrapping his blanket tighter around himself as he couldn't help but to remember the conversation he overheard just this morning. A conversation he wished that he did not hear at all.

//

"_Ne, Yamamoto. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for always saving my life. I don't know what will happen to me if you are not around me during the time I was in a pinch."_

"_Ahaha~! Don't mention it, Tsuna. That's what friends are for! Plus, Gokudera was there as well. So it makes defending you from bullies much easier."_

"_Right. Gokudera…" Tsuna forced out a laugh._

"_He scares me, actually. Whenever he tries to save or protect me. I mean, unlike you, he is too hot-headed and reckless. If he is not careful enough, he could get injuries that are much worse and painful than he had ever experience before. He might have the highest IQ among us but he never uses his head to think first before getting into a fight. Somehow…" Tsuna's voice trailed off._

_Yamamoto look at him questioningly before Tsuna eventually continued. "It seems like he doesn't care much about his life and I…"_

_There was a slightly long pause again before Tsuna finishes his speech in an even harsher tone. _

"_Hated that."_

//

Gokudera began pulling his silver-hair in frustration. He would have never heard the conversation if not for him having the worse timing at gaining consciousness. Or maybe he should blame it on Bianchi for making him faint right outside of school in the first place. Then he would have never had to be brought to the nurses' office. Either way, the fact that he heard Tsuna saying that he hated him makes him feel awful and hurt.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed when his butt hit the cold, tiled floor of his room.

Without realising it, he had rolled all the way to the end of his bed and had dropped off from it. Rubbing his sore butt, he tried to stand up, before heading for the door. Yes. Maybe taking a walk at this point of time can help to calm his nerves.

It was surprisingly cold when he stood outside of his apartment, in contrast to the stuffy environment in his room. He was wearing just a plain red shirt and an overcoat wrapped around him complete with a muffler. On instinct, he took out a cigarette and lit it up, before he began roaming the streets of Namimori. It was already 2 in the morning, so the streets were empty and quiet, which suits him. It was about an hour later that he ended up slumping his still-sore butt onto a bench in the park.

His mind started to rewind the conversation earlier. Ever since declaring himself as Tsuna's right-hand man, all he had ever wanted to do was to protect Tsuna, to protect his smile, even if it means having to lose his life. So why can't Tsuna see that? Just when he had finally found the purpose in living and the need to do something in his life. But yet!

"Aah~ Gokudera! What are you doing outside early in the morning?" a familiar voice from behind him snaps him out of his reverie.

Ignoring the question, Gokudera took a drag on his second cigarette for the morning. "What do you want, Yagyuu-baka?" he asked, his voice sounding husky.

"Well, I was doing my usual morning routine of jogging when I happen to pass by the park and spot you," Yamamoto replied while rubbing the back of his neck and grinning slyly.

"Tch. Your voice and laugh annoys me. Can you leave me alone? But anyway, if you are running, why aren't you sweating? And what's with the bruises all over your face and arm?"

"Eh? Oh. I don't sweat when I run, I think. And I guess bruises likes to appear whenever I run?" answered Yamamoto sheepishly before forcing out a laugh.

Gokudera stared at him with his mouth wide open. Somehow, he could feel his IQ dropping everytime he exchange words with this shit for a brain. Deciding that he doesn't want to become dumb, he stood up, and started to walk away from Yamamoto. "Gokudera! Wait up! Is something bothering you?"

Ignoring Yamamoto's question once again, Gokudera picked up his pace. "Shut the fuck up, you idiot. People are still sleeping!"

Yamamoto stopped in his tracks, contemplating on whether or not he should follow Gokudera. He then made up his mind to stop following Gokudera before shouting out to him. "You should stop making Tsuna worried for you! Don't break his fragile heart with your reckless actions!"

"What do you know? Jyuudaime looks up to you more than me. Tch. I am not fit to be his right-hand man. I am a failure and a disgrace to Vongola," Gokudera muttered under his breath, the cigarette hanging off his mouth.

"So much for calming my nerve. Just bumping into that idiot soured my mood. And plus, jogging at this point of time and also not sweating? Man! If I don't know him better, I might think that he sneak out to meet his girlfriend and..." There was a pause before, "Do some things! Hah. He doesn't even have a girlfriend in the first place."

Gokudera began walking about aimlessly before realising that he was standing right in front of a familiar looking gate. Somehow, by some force of attraction, he had ended up in front of Tsuna's house.

The light was still on in Tsuna's room, so Gokudera assumed that Tsuna is still finishing his school works. Reborn has probably threatened his precious Jyuudaime to finish all of his works before being allowed to sleep, despite there being no school the next day. It piss Gokudera off actually, to see Reborn making his precious Jyuudaime suffer. But then, Reborn is a professional and well-known hitman after all, so he still holds respect for him. Without realising it, Gokudera started mumbling 'Jyuudaime' under his breath before he immediately hid behind a nearby wall when he saw the curtain to Tsuna's room was pulled back and his precious Jyuudaime's head popped out.

Gokudera's heart almost stops when he saw how adorable his Jyuudaime looks like when he wore a calm expression on his face. His eyes were shut and there is a smile on his face. The bright light emitted by the moon shone down onto his face, further softening the complexion of Tsuna's skin. His brown hair started to dance about in the morning wind, all the more making Tsuna look calm and relaxed.

Gokudera can't help it but to smile when he saw the face of his precious Jyuudaime. The sudden temptation to just go over to his Jyuudaime and then to caress his soft-looking cheeks, to feel the silkiness of his hair under his palm, and if all goes well, to place his hand underneath Tsuna's shirt and then tracing his fingers all over his skin, in order to feel him… All of the desires he had tried to buried deep inside of his heart started to surface and is beginning to get out of control. He had really wanted to hold his precious Jyuudaime close to him and then never letting go…

Gokudera snapped out of his daze when he could feel embarrassment getting to him, and stopped staring at Tsuna. He knows that he shouldn't be noticing even the minor detail on Tsuna's face nor should he let his feelings for Tsuna overtake his sense of loyalty as Tsuna's right-hand man. After all, he is nothing more than just a friend to Tsuna, and his right-hand man, although he failed terribly at that. There is no way he could ever replace Sasagawa Kyoko, in his Jyuudaime's heart. Nor could he replace Yamamoto as the most dependable guardian. He is a total failure.

It was then that he decided to leave Namimori and return to Italy (although he has so many bad memories there), in which he will make sure that he will train even harder there and then return to Tsuna's side once he deemed himself worthy of being a guardian and Tsuna's right-hand man. Hell. He would even spend all of his life training, if that could help him get over the feelings he had for Tsuna. Because he knows, his love will never be reciprocated. To Tsuna, Kyoko will always be the queen of his heart. Even though it hurts to say so, but it is normal to make sacrifices in love.

Gokudera shut his eyes tightly and let out the air he had been holding back before attempting to walk back home. Yes. He will book a ticket back to Italy the moment he gets home. There is no use in staying in Namimori since Tsuna hates him and since he is not worthy of being Tsuna's right-hand man. He doesn't even deserve to stay by Tsuna's side and protect him. Nor does he deserve to protect his bright and sweet smile. After all, Yamamoto will be there to do so and that Kyoko will definitely fall for Tsuna since he is kind and caring.

Gokudera bit the inside of his cheek when he realised how absolutely pathetic his life is. He will never get the feeling of being love by a family nor by the one that he loves. There is no purpose in him living. Half of his thoughts persuaded him to kill himself while the other half wants him to keep on living and get stronger. Obviously, he chose the latter. "I still want to see Jyuudaime's smile every chance I get. That's all," was what he thought.

The moment he reached home, he books a ticket back to Italy and began packing his stuffs. It took him only 10 minutes to finish packing as he doesn't have many belongings. He glanced over at the watch and let out a loud sigh. It is only 4 in the morning and his flight is at 10 am. He wondered what he should do for the moment and then decided to write a note for Tsuna to tell him that he is leaving for Italy and that he might or might not come back. Since he himself is unsure at whether he should.

He spent about an hour or so, trying to write the 'perfect' note to Tsuna. And when he finally did, he is still not satisfied with the end product. He wanted it to be perfect and not sounding dumb. He doesn't want Tsuna to dismiss it as joke either. But since he is sure Tsuna won't care, he decided to stick with the 102th note that he had come up with. He will slip it into Tsuna's mailbox just before he leave. For now, he will just lie down on his bed in his rented apartment for one last time.

Gokudera awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside and the cold breeze going in through his half-closed window. He glanced over at the clock and immediately got out of bed when he saw that it was already 8.40am. With a quick shower, he grabbed his belongings, packed into a shoulder-bag, before jogging his way to Tsuna's house. "I am sorry, Jyuudaime," he said before slipping the note into the mail slot of Tsuna's house.

Bowing slightly in front of Tsuna's house, Gokudera began his walk to Namimori airport, which is just a twenty minutes walk from where he is.

-----------

"Ouch!!" exclaimed Tsuna when he got kick in the face by Reborn, which instantly woke him up but caused him to fall off the chair.

It seems that Tsuna had fallen asleep on his desk. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready. Waste any more time, and I will finish up all the food."

"But REBORN! It is just 8 in the morning!! There is no school today and I was awake the whole night, trying to finish up all of my school work!! Can't I… Ouch-! " Tsuna wasn't able to complete his sentence as Reborn had kicked him in his stomach, causing him to topple over.

By the time he stood up, Reborn was already gone. Tsuna rubbed his stomach gingerly before proceeding to the toilet to take a bath.

Stretching himself, Tsuna decided to enjoy himself for the rest of the day when Reborn told him that there will be no training for the day, so he can do whatever he pleases. Finishing up his breakfast, Tsuna checked the time and saw that it was already 9.30am. His mom then told him to check the mail for her, in which he did so. He was slightly surprised when he saw there was a note for him. "Wonder who it is from," he thought to himself, before opening it up.

Tsuna could only afford to stare at the piece of paper in his hands when he had finished reading it. He does not know what he should do right now. He could only repeat the words that were on the note, which is, "I am leaving Namimori and we will not be able to meet each other for a really long time. Goodbye and take care of yourself, Jyuudaime."

"Is Gokudera going back to Italy? If he is, then why didn't he tell me sooner? Not only that, he will also be going away for a long period of time. What was he thinking?! In the first place, why does he even want to leave?"

By this time, Tsuna was already on his knees but still holding onto the note in his hand. "What should I do?"

"Go after him. If you care for your guardian, then go after him and make him stay. You are the boss, it is your duty to not lose a qualified Storm Guardian," spoke a voice from behind Tsuna.

He turned and came face to face with Reborn. "But what if his flight has already reach the airport? There's no way I can get there in time!"

"You can. His flight leaves at 10, so you can make it. If you run, that is. Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna. There's no time to lose. And since I can't shoot you to make you go into your Dying will self as I have finished up the entire Dying-will bullets, you'd better run as fast as you can with your raw strength."

Tsuna blinked at Reborn before eventually standing up and nodding his head. It is now 9.40am, if he run with all his might, he will be able to reach Gokudera. With a determined look, Tsuna started to run. He ran with all his might and even if he did end up tripping up a lot of times, he still stood up and continued to run. He didn't even bother to ask Reborn how he knows when Gokudera's flight will leave nor does he even care about the scratches he had obtained from the various fall on his way. All that matters is that he will be able to reach Gokudera in time. By this point of time, tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes. He doesn't want to let Gokudera go no matter what. He doesn't want Gokudera to leave him. He doesn't want to go through the feeling of having to lose someone important in his life. Be it in life, or death, he doesn't want to be separated from Gokudera.

Tsuna began looking around the airport frantically, trying his best to find Gokudera, the moment he reached the airport. It is just 9.50am, so Gokudera should still be around, he hoped. He began pushing his way through the crowd, trying his best to find Gokudera. His heart began to beat at an extremely fast rate and if he is not careful with his breathing, it might really burst. He needs to find Gokudera. He needs to find him no matter what! Tsuna was almost on the verge of crying when he finally spotted someone with a silver-colored hair not far off. And he is definitely sure, it belongs to the one person he is looking for. "Gokudera," he muttered under his breath before walking at a fast rate towards the silver haired boy.

"Gokudera... Gokudera… GOKUDERA-KUN!!" he finally shouted out his name, and by then, he was already running towards the boy, pushing away the crowd with his small body.

Gokudera turned around when he heard his name being called out. "Jyuudaime?" he muttered when he saw the small frame boy running towards him.

"GOKUDERA!!" and by this point of time, Tsuna was not far off from Gokudera and it was at that instant that he leapt up towards Gokudera, with both his arms held out front.

"Gokudera!" he exclaimed again, with tears running down his cheeks.

Even before Gokudera could say anything, he was already being hugged tightly by Tsuna. "Please don't go, Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera was surprised at what the boy in front of him had said. "Don't… Leave?"

Tsuna, who had his arms wrapped around Gokudera's neck and his head placed side by side with Gokudera's head, immediately nod his head before pulling his head back to look at Gokudera. He then closed the distance between their lips and hugged Gokudera even more tightly. It was a soft and gentle kiss that makes Gokudera feels all warm inside. He never knew that Tsuna, his precious Jyuudaime, had actually loved him back. He was beyond happiness. Even though he could feel the stares of people around him, he doesn't give a damn. As long as his precious Jyuudaime was in his arms, he couldn't care less about the world.

They finally parted when they felt the need to breath. "But Jyuudaime, I thought you hate me? Since I failed at being a worthy right-hand man. I mean, Yamamoto is much more important, right? And, I thought you loved that turf head's sister?"

Tsuna let out a laugh before smiling at Gokudera. "That was in the past, Gokudera-kun. And you are not my right-hand man nor do I hate you. It's just that, you always jump into a fight without thinking and I am worried that you could get hurt. If were to die because of me, then how am I ever going to forgive myself? I don't wish to continue my life without you, Gokudera-kun. Because I love you. So please, don't walk away, ok?"

Gokudera smiled before returning Tsuna's hug and whispering an apology inside Tsuna's ear.

"Anyway, Yamamoto should be the one whom we should be worried about."

Gokudera stopped hugging Tsuna and looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Didn't you know, Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto is in love with the most dangerous person in school… They have been together for about 2 months."

Gokudera was only able to stare at Tsuna, wide-eyed as his jaw dropped on the floor, comically. Now he knows why he saw Yamamoto in that condition just this morning…

He was about to say something else when he felt Tsuna's lips against his again and this time Gokudera deepen their kiss and hug Tsuna even more tightly then before.

As for people looking at them, he doesn't give a damn about what they think as long as his Jyuudaime, the most precious person in his life, is right here with him.

-----

A/N: I have decided to continue writing. Although I don't think that my english is that good nor perfect (even though it is my second language), I really do enjoy writing. :3

Anyway, I really love 5927. I mean, i find them to be a really cute couple, especially with Gokudera's undying love for Tsuna and how he is so concern over him... seriously, Tsuna should get over his feelings for Kyoko and fall for Gokudera instead.. really, they are adorable together aren't they??

Or maybe it is just me. XD

But on second thought, enma x tsuna is adorable as well.. :3

Reviews and critiques are welcomed.

PS: I feel like writing a sequel…


End file.
